


knowing yourself

by a_fuck_it_kind_of_lifestyle



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier is the best, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Polyamory, Trans Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Trans Male Character, and they fuck other people sometimes, it is fantasy, they're in love, trans people are just trans, transphobia does not exist in this universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_fuck_it_kind_of_lifestyle/pseuds/a_fuck_it_kind_of_lifestyle
Summary: i am writing this because these two make me happy and trans geralt is my manthis will probably have no plot but will just be these two interactingIt'll probably turn to porn at some point
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	knowing yourself

**Author's Note:**

> i am writing this because these two make me happy and trans geralt is my man  
> this will probably have no plot but will just be these two interacting  
> It'll probably turn to porn at some point

"Geralt?" Geralt never answered when Jaskier just said his name, but he did it all the time anyway. He was determined to continue treating Geralt like a normal person, even if he wasn't one, and that meant expecting politeness and a two-way conversation. "Geralt, I'm curious. When you were young, did people ever call you a girl?" 

Geralt did look over then. Although Jaskier acted in the most polite manner, he frequently ignored all normal human boundaries for polite conversation. Just last week he had told Geralt a story about the strangest thing that had ever happened to him in bed with a stranger (when you are a continent-wide slut, that is a tall order). He supposed they'd been traveling together for years now, so that wasn't completely unusual. Still, Jaskier had never asked him about it before. "No." 

"Really?" Jaskier seemed pleasantly surprised. "You must have always been aware, then." 

Geralt grunted noncommittally. "Vesemir took me." 

Jaskier nodded, his bright eyes looking at the horizon like he was adding it all together. "He only ever took boys, right?" 

"Taking a girl away from a peasant family takes away their chance at mobility. Not a gender thing." Geralt was so tired of explaining it. Why did civilians always assume Witchers had some weird prejudice against women? It was the humans that had unfair gender perceptions. The marriage of a woman to a man of higher social status was the only way for many families to move up in the world. It would be deeply frowned upon to take that away from someone, even if you had just saved their life from a monster. 

  
Jaskier didn't seem to notice Geralt's weariness. Or, more probably, he ignored it. "Ah, yes, that does make sense. So either Vesemir knew you were a boy... or you were just an exceptionally ugly child." He grinned, looking at Geralt through his periphery. Geralt responded by throwing an apple at him, which he caught after a few fumbles and started eating. Roach would have his head for that; that had been her apple. 

"Aren't you the one always singing about how beautiful I am?" 

Jaskier laughed. "Ah, well, I've got to sell the story somehow, haven't I?" He only let the joke pause for a moment before retracting it. "I jest, dear Witcher, you know I find you dashing." 

"Dandy." Geralt grunted. He always tried to pass off Jaskier's compliments like they didn't affect him, but secretly, he was always a little flattered. Jaskier was a Grade-A harlot, after all. He could have anyone on the continent. And did, frequently. So to say that he found Geralt, in all his scars and wrinkles and weathered gruffness dashing? It just meant something different.

"Geralt! I think I see a village up there!" Geralt didn't answer. He was up higher on Roach, he'd been looking at the village in the distance for a good while now. And he knew what Jaskier would say. "What do you say we stop in for a bite, eh? Play some tunes, have a fresh bath with _warm water?_ Eh?" Geralt gave him a long-suffering stare. "Come on you old fart, Roach smells better than us at this point."

He bent down and sniffed his horse. Jaskier snorted. It was just like Geralt to actually test whether this was true. Besides, he knew he was doing that just for show, because he could absolutely smell his horse from where he sat up on her. "Meh." 

That was a no. "I'll write you a new ballad! Maybe one about that werewolf a few towns back?"

"You already did." 

Bugger. Jaskier always forgot that Geralt listened, even when he wasn't listening. "Alright, well, I'll give you the bed, alone," Geralt raised an eyebrow. There was no way Jaskier would sleep on the floor, not if he was trying so hard to stay in an inn. "I have my ways, Witcher! I'm sure I can find at least one amiable spirit in this town, even if my travel companion is not." 

Ah, so he would bed someone. Geralt thought about it. The idea of stretching out in a bed did sound nice, although the idea of doing it alone... just sounded boring. He'd much rather have Jaskier rambling on next to him about the constellations on the hard ground if those were the options. "Ugh, fine. But don't force your company on some poor soul, just buy me some mead and let me pass out in the bath."

"Oh, like you don't always." 

"Shut up." 

Geralt urged Roach in the direction of the soft town lights, a soft smile pulling at his lips.


End file.
